lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Zeus
Zeus is a Titan and the leader of the Noble Titans group. He has three brothers in the form of Hades, Poseidan, and Harkkon of which his brother Hades is a dark man but remained loyal to the Titans, his brother Poseidan lives in the seas of Earth and has remained loyal to the Noble TItans, and his brother Harkkon betrayed everything when he became one of the Chaos Gods. Zeus is known for his numerous lovers as following the destruction of his shield he became overcome with lust and this has led him to have many children of which he has four Titan children with Hera in the form of Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Demeter of which Apollo is the god of archery and light and is one of the more trusted members of the Noble Titans, his son Artemis is the god of hunting and wildlife and lives in seclusion on the planet, his son Hermes is the god of travellers and messengers and has taken this role for the Noble Titans as well, his final child Demeter was killed during the Titan Civil War and her powers handed over to her mother Hera. Alongside these children he also has many other bastard Titans throughout period following his coruption in the form of Lahmfada of which Lahmfada was the King of the Picts which Zeus had created as a means to guard the Albion portal but his son would be killed during the Eternity War. He has led the Titans since the fallen god Tzeneech fell to darkness and brought the world to the brink of destruction. Zeus was the God that created the Humans, and it he that is the image they were designed in. Titan would take this control to a different level following the death of Sigmar as he came to believe that the intervention of the Noble Titans was only making things worse and thus he forbid all intervention on the planet. In his capasity as a Noble Titan he is the ruler of High Heaven which is the part of the fade where the Titans were meant to reside and rule over their charges. He is one of the few titans that maintains a position that he was meant to be in, and this alone makes him remarkable. His control over the Noble Titans has allowed the remaining non corrupted members of the Titans to resist the throws of Chaos, and he has done all this despite the fact that in one of the greatest secrets of the world he lost his shield and was corupted with lust that he must constantly battle against lest it destroy him. His control over his impulses has lessened in recent years due to the series of failures endured by the Noble Titans and for this reason he became utterly dead set against interfering in the mortal plane to the point that when Jesus was created as the last of the Man Gods he would promise all the Noble Titans that he would destroy any further attempts at creating a Man God. Following the death of Sigmar it was Zeus that summoned the rebel Noble Titans to Olympus and several arrived at his request and after he executed his daughter Woglinde the rebel noble Titans would bring war to Olympus sparking the Second Titan Civil War. When Odin begin interfering in the affairs of Europe once again Zeus would make his first appearance in the story as he would appear to Odin right after he had ended the coruption in Morrigan and threatened to destroy Odin. History First War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos The Pantheon Main Article : The Pantheon Family Members Hera1.jpg|Hera - Wife|link=Hera Woglinde1.jpg|Woglinde - Daughter|link=Woglinde Aphrodite2.jpg|Aphrodite - Daughter|link=Aphrodite Athena Cover.jpg|Athena - Daughter|link=Athena Mars (Titan).png|Mars - Son|link=Mars (Titan) Harkkon2.jpg|Harkkon - Brother|link=Harkkon Poseidan.jpg|Posiedan - Brother|link=Poseidan Hades.jpg|Hades - Brother|link=Hades Lahmfada Cover.jpg|Lahmfada - Son|link=Lahmfada Merida Fixed.jpg|Merida - Daughter|link=Merida Hermes.jpg|Hermes - Son|link=Hermes Odin.jpg|Odin - Son|link=Odin Relationships Category:God Category:Noble Titan Category:Titan Category:Leader